


Winter Festival Fun

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Lissa convinces Maribelle to join in on holiday festivities.





	Winter Festival Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this back in November as a drabble that I never bothered posting, but that goofy holiday banner came out, so I reworked it from a Modern AU to fit that. Someone also drew [really cute](https://twitter.com/caeldori/status/942525871994290176?s=17%0A) fanart for the two of them with Maribelle fussing over Lissa. 
> 
> Maribelle putting everyone in sensible clothes 2k18.

Maribelle yelped as Lissa’s hand reached for a cheek. 

“You’re cold!” she said, as if offended by the mere thought of any potential inconvenience brought about by nature. 

“It’s winter, silly!” 

“Yes, but how many times have I recommended gloves? And not those awful work gloves you wore when you were cutting wood.” 

Over time Lissa had grown proficient with axes and had graduated from dishwashing and laundry duty to log cutting when the army needed more firewood or trails needed clearing. She glanced to the side before grinning.

“Warm me up!” she said, leaning in and pressing her lips against Maribelle’s. Maribelle reciprocated without any further grousing. She was warm and would no doubt insist on putting the kettle on soon enough. Lissa hummed into the kiss before nuzzling her neck, her girlfriend tensing and then shivering. “Cold nose?”

“Cold everything. Now, give me your hands.”

Maribelle held them both and pressed them to the side of her face with another shudder before relaxing into a smile.

“So, what do you think?” Lissa asked, lifting her elbow to give her a better look at the dress. 

“I don’t see why they have you wear this… ensemble,” Maribelle said, gesturing to the ornament-strewn dress and then up to the hat, which was eccentric enough for her lips to slant in disapproval.

“It’s for fun!” she exclaimed. Sensing Maribelle’s continued skepticism, she attempted to talk sense into her. "It’s a _festival_ , Maribelle.” She was certain she would get her girlfriend to come around eventually. 

“Yes, well, the least they could do is give you a shawl. Let me see if I have anything in red. Exposed shoulders at any time isn’t exactly appropriate, but that is doubly true in this kind of weather.”

Lissa listened to the advice with patience born from experience. Maribelle often lectured, but was particularly pliable when it came to Lissa. Much of her counseling went out the window at the first sign of any inconvenience or distress.

Satisfied that Lissa’s hands were warm again, Maribelle let loose her hold and began rifling through her wardrobe. Lissa leaned over her bent form before taking a step back. 

“You _knooow_ ,” she said, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet, hands now clasped behind her back as she prepared to make a request, “there is a festival tournament in a few days.”

“Hmm?” Maribelle asked, distracted by her hunt as she held several articles of clothing in one arm and used the other to sort through a trunk of personal items.

“Well, I guess I could ask Chrom to team up, but I’m pretty sure Robin is going to be his partner, so…” 

“What’s this? You need a partner? For a—what did you say—a tournament? Of course! You simply had to ask! Also, would a white shawl be acceptable? Or a cloak? I seem to not carry much red with me during war time...” she muttered before refocusing and holding up both for Lissa to evaluate.

“Oh yeah, either is fine, but about the tournament… you gotta dress up. It’s the rules!”

“What? Whose rules? Let me have a word with them,” she said, drawing up her form and preparing herself for an entirely different kind of battle. 

“You just need something holiday themed. Doesn’t have to be exactly like mine.”

Maribelle returned the clothing to the trunk before crossing her arms as she prepared herself for compromise. She contemplated her options a moment, Lissa’s hopeful expression in full view wearing away at her resolve. She bit her lip. She sighed. She supposed she could play along. 

“Fine. Why not winter-themed? It is a winter celebration, is it not? I’ll think of something equally as ah... _festive_ if that’s what it takes to ensure your safety.”

“Maribelle,” she whined, “It’s a for _fun_ competition!”

“Yes, and I’ve witnessed the kind of destructive 'fun' your lord brother engages in on the regular! Besides, we shall outshine them both in holiday spirit and prowess!” she said, standing tall with her hands on her hips, suddenly invested in the experience. 

Lissa let out a decidedly ignoble squeal, hugged her girlfriend and pulled her down into another kiss, muffling a startled noise and nearly causing Maribelle to trip before her hands came to rest on Lissa's hips as she regained her balance. 

“Thank you, thank you! This is going to be so much fun!”

“Of-of course, darling! But don’t think I’ll let you go out without gloves and with your shoulders bare to the elements! ...Or any leering eyes” she said, grumbling the last part. 

Lissa chuckled in response.

“We’ll have to find you something to wear! I can’t wait!”

Several days later found them squaring up against challengers, Lissa’s gloves tucked into her apron and Maribelle’s shawl lost to the wind during a particularly heated encounter against a team of mages.

**Author's Note:**

> *utterly defeated sounding Chrom voice* "Lissa made me wear this."


End file.
